Much Ado About Pole
by reneerose
Summary: Eustace and Jill quarrel. Gossip ensues.


*Comments and constructive criticism to improve this story are very much welcome!

Much Ado About Pole

Margaret Stevenson and Lesley Hawkins were two of Jill Pole's closest friends (after Eustace of course).

They noticed Jill's particularly close friendship with Scrubb. It was noticeable because Jill seem to spend most of her waking moments talking to him besides the time they spent in their shared classes. There were times of course when she and just her girlfriends spent time together that was off limits to boys. Her girlfriends had always wondered if Jill actually fancied him because at times they were caught arguing about things. And normally when boys and girls argued, it really meant that they liked each other.

Eustace really had no close friends before his first trip to Narnia. He had had a few possibilities that developed when he returned from his first adventure and with the return to Experiment House two years ago he made friends with a few other boys who shared his interests. Lawrence Spivvins was a close friend and his fellow science partner. William Patterson was another from his botany class who also collected insects.

It happened to be that Margaret and William happened to be cousins so they would sometimes gossip about whether Pole and Scrubb fancied each other. One day a plan was hatched. Stevenson, Patterson, Spivvins, and Hawkins were talking amongst themselves in a corner of the dining common.

"Did you see the other day?"

"What?"

"The way he helped her with her books?"

"But then they had a big quarrel?"

"What over?"

"Silly thing….marks on the last essay he had in literature class…Scrubb's rubbish at writing."

"But Pole usually helps him write them." Hawkins commented.

"Not this time, this last essay he was on his own." Spivvins said.

"How d'you know?" William asked.

"Because, he told me Jill was really busy and didn't have time to help him with it." Spivvins replied.

"They don't seem to have talked since." Hawkins added.

"What say we set them up?" Margaret said

"Why?" her cousin asked

"To see what happens of course." Margaret had always enjoyed meddling in her friends' personal business. Besides, she had always had her suspicions about Pole and Scrubb.

"So what's your plan?"

"How about we have him meet her at the back of the gym. Have Lesley give him a bit of a message."

"Then we can give him an earful and talk about how Pole adores him?" Lesley said.

"And what if we're caught? You know how sharp Scrubb is, I ought to know," Spivvins interjected. He was the one who had known Scrubb the longest of the four.

"We won't be. And if we are, how can they pin it on any one of us in particular?"

"Sounds jolly fun" Patterson said.

A few days later:

Scrubb was making his way to the back of the gym. Lesley had told him that Pole was going to meet him there at around four o'clock in the afternoon.

He stopped just near the corner of the gym building because he suddenly heard Spivvins' voice. He and William Patterson were talking and it sounded as if he were the topic of the conversation…..He remained quiet and listened in.

"What's happened to Scrubb lately? Will Patterson said in a voice that could be considered unnaturally loud for the sort of conversation he was having with Spivvins.

"What d'ya mean?"

"I mean he's been acting really strange. Moping about. Don't know what's wrong with him. He won't talk about it. Been keeping to himself a lot lately."

"Yeah noticed that. We were doing labwork together and he barely talked about anything outside of it as he normally does. Wonder if it's anything to do with Pole."

"Why would it have to do with Pole?" Patterson asked.

"Well I saw them have some sort of quarrel a few days ago. Sounded like it was about an assignment." Spivvins replied.

"You can see Pole fancies him." Patterson winked at Spivvins as he said this as his back was turned to Eustace peering slightly round the corner.

At Patterson's words, Eustace nearly jumped out of his skin and into view. He caught himself and held back. "That's complete rubbish. What rot." He thought this to himself and again had to keep himself from jumping out to interrupt Patterson.

"Well….she does sometimes seem rather infatuated." Spivvins said.

"Do you know she tried to stick up for Stevenson? Some bad rumour's being going around. Apparently something horrid about her and Harris. Hawkins said she seemed rather hurt by it."

"Say…do you want to come to my rooms? My Mum just sent me a box of chocolate biscuits." Spivvins turned round and headed the opposite direction of where Eustace was.

"Okay, sounds good." Patterson replied and followed Spivvins in the direction of the boys' dormitory.

Eustace came fully around from the corner where he'd eavesdropped. His ears were still smarting from hearing the gossip about Jill and him. He'd known her for the past two years, enjoyed her company, but never ever thought she had a crush on him. He'd always seen her as a really good friend and someone he could trust and talk about anything with. He was now wondering if what Patterson had said was true. He once had been infatuated with his science teacher and if it was anything like what Jill experienced with him he wanted no part of it. It was mushy indeed to think Jill might be inclined that way. But then there was the rumour about Stevenson. He was worried. If it hurt Jill he had to help protect her. Though the worst bullies had been expelled since their Narnia adventure there were still a few schoolmates that caused trouble and he would do anything to help Jill. He cared about her a lot but he never thought it was anything like infatuation.

Suddenly he heard Stevenson and Jill approaching. He ducked back around the corner.

"I say Jill, thanks for helping me with that assignment."

"You're welcome. How are you doing? Is Smith still bothering you?"

"You mean that thing with Harris? I think it's fine for now. Smith said he might do something against you though if you reported him." Stevenson said this with a slight touch of fear in her voice.

"Don't worry, he can't hurt me." Jill said.

Eustace's head was spinning. He wondered what sort of threat Smith had against Jill.

"You know, you really ought to forgive him, Jill."

"What?"

"Eustace. The essay. The one you didn't help him with."

"Oh that. You know we don't really stay angry at each other long. I've forgiven him already, I just haven't told him yet. Besides, he knows he was wrong to react like that."

Eustace felt his face turn red. Jill knew him so well. He had actually been very sorry after the blow up. Though he had changed dramatically since his dragon experience and the adventures with Rilian he still had relapses. One of his worst faults was controlling his temper.

"Well aren't you supposed to meet him here soon? I'd better be getting off. Lesley will be wondering why I'm taking so long. 'Bye." Stevenson walked off.

Jill walked over to one of the stone benches and sat down to wait for Scrubb.

Eustace glinted at her from around the corner where he'd spent most of the last two pages. He knew he had to apologize. He took a deep breath and strode out to where Pole sat.

Jill looked up and smiled wanly.

Eustace walked over. "Can I sit here?"

"Of course, listen Scrubb…"

"Pole, I…uh…I'm sorry. I apologize. I lost my temper the other day and I shouldn't have said what I said. I hope you can forgive me?" Eustace was looking directly at her.

Jill was surprised. Rarely had she seen Eustace look as sorry as he did, not since the time when they found the lost Prince. "Of course I forgive you. In fact, I'm sorry I quarrelled with you. I really should have found time to help you."

"It's all right Pole, I've got to learn to do these things on my own some day. I just don't know if I'll ever write well enough without you there to help correct my mistakes. Honestly though, I didn't do as badly by myself as I used to. I guess I was expecting a perfect grade. What I got wasn't so bad, but it's not really up to par with my biology class."

"You know Scrubb they're two entirely different subjects. And you know one can't ever be good at _everything_. You know I never really liked science. That's where you've helped me a lot too. I couldn't (and can't some still) really understand it. Always doing anything I could to get away from it. I'm amazed at how well you excel in a subject I hate. You seem to revel in it even. I suppose I got jealous. I'm sorry. Besides you always explain it to me in a way I can understand."

"I guess I was taking you for granted too. I'm sorry."

"Don't mention it. Friends again?"

"Right." Eustace smiled. "Jill?"

"Yes Eustace?"

"Is there anything you need help with?"

"No not right now. Why?"

"Because if there is I hope you know you can trust me with it."

Jill smiled. "I know."

~Finis~


End file.
